


Colours Of An Angel

by PitsOfDisclaire



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gay, Highschool AU, M/M, and it might end with post canon., but goes to canon, i dont really know what a slowburn is but this could be one lol, mcpoptarts, starts off in highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitsOfDisclaire/pseuds/PitsOfDisclaire
Summary: A young Connor McKinley is surprised when a pink, heart-shaped card falls from his locker one Valentines day. Soon after he befriends the young and lively Christopher Thomas, a fellow student and his soon to be mission companion. This fic tells the story of two lonesome strangers and their journey from friends to lovers.





	1. Chapter 1

A blonde boy walked through the grimy halls, heart pounding. The bell had just rang for lunch and it was the only thing he had heard all day. Squeezing through the crowd, walking down the halls the bell still echoed in his head. He had been waiting for it since the previous night and classes that day had melted away far too quickly. He hadn't realised how clammy his hands were until he struggled to open his locker, the lock stayed still as his fingers slipped around the dial. A kid chuckled beside him.

“Need some help there, buddy?” The kid smiled as he spoke. His mouth dug upwards into chubby cheeks dotted with bronze freckles, his eyelids half concealing bright blue eyes as he laughed and shook his head, sealing them shut. “Cat’s got your tongue eh? Here, lemme get that for you,” Using the sleeve of a pink cotton jumper he slid the dial with ease. “525 right?” He received a nod as a reply. A nod that was returned but with a small giggle. “I remember because it reminds me of Rent,”.

_Click_

The redheaded boy gave him a warm smile and the locker opened with ease. “Voila!” He exclaimed, his snicker of triumph was drowned by the chattering crowds surrounding, though the number of students began to dwindle. “I’m Connor by the way,” he said as he turned his attention his own locker.

It took everything he had in him to prevent himself from pushing Connor away from his own locker, to change the lock and guard it forever. His cheeks burned a flaming red, matching the colour of his fellow student’s hair. But he stayed there, his eyes fixed on the other. “I know, I’m Chris,” He snapped out of his trance, his eyes turning to his feet as they shuffled awkwardly. “N-not that I stalk you! I don’t stalk anyone, I’m 14, I don’t stalk people..I’m not-” He sighed. “We have English and Drama together, your hair is kinda hard to miss. N-not that its bad! It’s quite nice actually, I think it’s very..hairy..”

“You think my hair is hairy?” A smirk was forming on Connor’s face, raised eyebrows told Chris how amusing this all was to him.

“W-well..yeah. Hair tends to be hairy. That’s how hair works. It’s hair..ee. Hairy,”

Connor shook his head and began to open his locker. “Too true, Chris. Too true,”

It would be a lie to say that everytime Connor said Chris his heart melted. No, whenever Connor said his name he wanted to faint on the spot and wake up in a world where it was just the two of them. They’d run through fields of flowers hand in hand of every shape and colour, real or imaginary. They’d sunbathe by a clear lake and swim and splash around when it got too hot. At night they’d stargaze, tell each other stories and dreams as they held hands.

He didn’t realise that Connor had already opened his locker and begun to filter books in and out. Chris stayed at his, the hairs on the back of his neck sticking up and his legs were shaking. As Connor pulled out his Biology lab book, a pink heart-shaped card fell out and onto the ground between his feet. Surprised was the only way to describe how Connor looked. There was no eyeing the card out of disgust, but there was not squealing and jumping up and down with glee. Instead there was an “Oh,” and he bent down to pick up the card. As he opened it and read through the lines, Chris could picture it all in his head, word for word his brain recited:

_“Live in my house_

_I’ll be your shelter_

_Just pay me back_

_With one thousand kisses_

_Be my lover_

_And I’ll cover you,”_

_Happy Valentines_

The boy closed it and held it close to his chest as if he were holding it against his heart. Chris watched him exhale deeply, before removing the card and reading it again, slower this time. He glanced around him as he neatly folded the card so it’d fit in his pocket, the tip of the heart could be seen poking out of his jeans. He tidied his books away, the sharp crunching noise of tinfoil followed. He peered into his locker, digging his hand in shortly after. After a few seconds of searching, he withdrew his hand revealing a lump of shiny silver that glistened in the harsh school lights. With delicate fingers he pulled back a strip, revealing a small pastry covered in pink frosting and topped off with turquoise sprinkles. The boy blushed, slamming his locker shut. He eyed Chris as he retreated and Chris was left alone by his locker.


	2. Chapter 2

Connor didn’t come to school the next day.

Or the day after.

By then, the weekend had arrived.

Chris lingered by his locker hoping that Connor had just been late. He watched the broken clock as the minute hand ticked back and forth in between the 3 and the 4. Only a few more classes until he returned home again. School was the only place Chris saw Connor, though Chris recalled a boy with flaming red hair from his sister’s Christmas dance recitals. As Connor had been much younger than Isabella, he only received the role as a snowflake during the famous waltz of said snowflakes. Chris had always preferred acting and singing, so rarely did the paths of Chris and Connor cross. This had been the only reason he went to school some days, for he knew that a bright boy would be waiting for him.

He was just sick, he told himself. Perhaps a family event came up. Maybe he injured something? Maybe he was a secret bad boy and decided to ditch school...despite almost never missing a day of school. He couldn’t help but wonder if it had been him that caused Connor to not come to school those two days. Did Connor know that it had been him? Did the thought of Chris bring him to the point of gagging? Not to mention that Connor would then know that Chris was far from straight. He recalled how a range of emotions rushed through Connor upon opening his valentine’s gifts. The slow opening of the card in uncertainty, the widening of his eyes as he read every word Chris had written the previous night, the look of… anger as he shoved the gift into his bag. It couldn’t have been anger. But that was the only word that came to mind.

Chris sighed, slinging his bag over his shoulder he trudged down the halls to his class. He tried to prevent images of the boy dancing through his head, he really did. Every so often, however, he’d find himself zoning out, imagining himself back in his dreamland with Connor beside him. 

**♡♡♡**

  
The weekend dragged on painfully. Chris didn’t really have many friends growing up and as the years went by he grew more accustomed to this newfound loneliness. The change had been sudden, one moment she sat across from Chris on her bed, braiding her hair as she gushed about the cute boys in her school. Eventually, she was braiding Chris’ hair as he gushed about the cute boys in his school. She was the only one who knew everything about Chris, he had always intended it to be. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. In the next moment, Chris sat alone in the growing darkness as the moon rose over yonder. He hated the night ever since she left. He hated to be alone against everything. Often those terrifying creatures and shadows of the night crawled into his head as he slept, but he no longer had anyone to shield him from the dark.

But this had been two years ago and with time comes change. The fear stayed, the loneliness never left, but now it was a simple routine or a game Chris played with chance every night before he slept. Either way, loneliness wasn't a stranger to Chris.

So Chris sat on his bed, doodling in a sketchbook. Before he knew it he was drawing an elegant dancer with fiery curls and bright blue eyes. He paid attention to every detail as he drew Connor, recalling how his body moved as he waltzed to class, the way he marched with triumph in drama and how would come to a graceful stop whenever someone beckoned him over. His thin fingers sat on plump hands, angelic and youthful. He had a bright smile with only slightly crooked teeth -the kind that seemed genuine and warm. When he laughed his doe eyes would crinkle, allowing the blue of his to shine through, taking Chris to beaches of clearwater and bright skies. Freckles peppered Connor’s body from head to toe, from strong but sloping shoulders to his thick thighs and from angelic hands to his dainty feet. Connor McKinley, whether he was a real person or just a drawing was the most beautiful person Chris had ever seen.

**♡♡♡**

  
He marched into school early the following Monday, and carefully he slipped the drawing of Connor through the grates of his locker. He made a promise to himself to only gift Connor paper things from here on, it was far too difficult trying to sneak in an entire pop-tart without anyone noticing.

He waited by his own locker, pretending to be searching for a certain book that did not exist. It was almost time for class and there was still no sign of Connor. 5 minutes until the bell was due to ring, a bleary-eyed, tousle-haired boy trudged in through the main doors and to his locker. He swung open the locker and out flew the drawing of Connor with writing on the back.

_“What is this feeling_   
_So sudden and new?_   
_I felt the moment_   
_I laid eyes on you_   
_My pulse is rushing_   
_My head is reeling_   
_My face is flushing_   
_What is this feeling?”_   
_XOX_

With red-stained eyes, he read the message. A frowned that seemed permanent on his face was present, but underneath it a shadow of a smile could be seen. He took out a small book, it was baby blue with a spine covered in glitter and a pink ribbon lay trapped between two pages. It appeared to be a diary. Chris watched him out of curiosity as he carefully opened the diary and fitted the drawing in, closing it with a satisfactory slam. He gathered his books and closed his locker, Chris tapped his shoulder before he walked away.

“Hey, wait a sec!” he exclaimed after Connor, who whipped his head around and look at Chris with confusion in his eyes. Chris’ sudden excitement faltered as his hand retreated to his chest. “Is...everything okay?” he asked.

Connor raised an eyebrow at him. “Wh-what do you mean?” his voice was croaky today, far from the endearing, squeaky voice he usually had. It remained fairly monotone and low as he spoke.

“Well, you weren't in school on Thursday or Friday and well to put it lightly you uh...Look like you've been crying,”

Connor didn't reply. Instead, he took a few steps closer to Chris, his eyes moving all over his body as he examined him. Chris shuddered beneath his gaze. Eventually, Connor’s eyes trailed back up to meet Chris’. They stood there for a moment, captivated in each other's gaze.

“You..noticed I was out?” Connor asked after few, long, silent moments had passed. A look of bewilder and confusion took over his face as he stared Chris down.

“Of course I did...I was waiting for you actually,”

“Why?”

Chris thought for a moment, his eyes wandering around the hall around them. The Bell began to ring and his eyes flickered back up to Connor.

“Because I consider you my friend. I know we don't talk much... But you're sweet and funny. I uh… care about you,”

Connor nodded, stepping forward to wrap his arms around Chris. “Thank you” he squeaked, burying his face in Chris’ shoulder and concealing both his eyes and tears.

Chris didn't want Connor to pull away, ever. By the rapid rise and fall of Connor’s chest and back, Chris knew he was crying. In an act of comfort, he snaked his arm around the boy, rubbing his back reassuringly.

Connor pulled away. He managed a small smile at the blond boy. “Thank you,” he mumbled, before skipping off to class.

Again, Chris watched him dance out of his sight. Filled to the brim with wonder mixed with concern and a light feeling in his chest. 


	3. Chapter 3

“So, you like drama? What's your favourite part about it, or thing to do?”

Chris poked at his food, looking away from Connor who had generously asked for permission to spend lunch with him. A tense silence hung in the air. With Connor avoiding the subject of him and Chris avoiding Connor entirely, there wasn't much to say.

“I guess...I like musicals the most, they’re always fun. But what I like most about musicals is kind of hard to answer,”

Connor listened as Chris spoke, nodding in agreement. “I like, not being myself for a while, even if its only 2 minutes. It’s like diving into a whole new world with magic and singing... where you can just be free and be whoever you want to be-” He blushed and looked down, shying away from his wondrous awe. He twiddled his thumbs as he did. “Sorry, I uh..” He giggled to hide his nerves. “I just get excited,”

Whenever Connor launched into his passionate spiels Chris stared at him, his insides melting at the adorable mess that sat before him, gushing about what he loved. In those little moments between words, Connor would inhale deeply, a smile fixed on his face before running off into the next word. Chris much preferred seeing Connor like this, he was a lot prettier when he was happy. That being said, Connor was pretty all the time.

Chris flashed Connor a warm smile. “Don't apologise, I get you. It's like these characters are already made for you to be, and they're so much cooler. But at the same time, you can make them your own, you can find yourself in these stories,”

Connor chuckled, taking a bite of his sandwich. “You know Rent right?”

Chris shrugged, a small jitter of panic ran through him. “I think so…”

“Well anyway,” Connor continued, excited and full of glee. “There's like...eight main characters but you can find pieces of yourself in every single one. They're all so different but at the same time they're so alike…”

Chris let Connor ramble on like this for a while. He loved his voice, how the corners of his mouth had peaked to form a small smile. Every now and then he'd gaze into Chris’ eyes and smile more. It felt as if something was binding the two of them together. Though Chris was zoning out he was listening to every word Connor spoke, becoming more and more welcome in Connor’s life and world. With every vowel his heart fluttered and with every consonant it melted.

He'd give up everything to listen to Connor gush for an hour.

They carried on like this for a while, sharing opinions, learning about each other. They were in the middle of laughing at each other when the bell rang, interrupting their joyous conversation. They rose, disposing of their litter and bidding each other farewell.

“I’ll see you around then, Chris...And thank you,” Connor spoke with a genuine smile on his face, one Chris had only seen for the first time today. He liked to believe that it was a smile reserved for him and him only.

“See ya, Con. It was really nice talking to you,” Chris replied, a pink colour spreading throughout his face.

Connor gave him a small wave as he turned to walk in the opposite direction. Chris let his gaze linger on him for a while, before walking off to class himself.

**♡♡♡**

Over the course of the next few weeks, Chris and Connor had grown closer and closer. They spent every lunch together, every time it was possible they would walk to class together -though those moments were scarce. However, it was probably for the better, on numerous occasions the pair of them almost received detention for how much their giggles and outburst of laughter were disrupting the class. Some days Connor would walk into school with his head hanging in shame. The veins in his eyes would be a bright vivid red, surrounded by hints of pink. His skin would be a similar raw red, intensifying his sea blue eyes. But at the sight of Chris, or at the sound of him greeting him with a kind hello, he'd lift his head and smile slightly, the same smile he always had reserved for the little ray of sunlight. Towards the end of the school day, Connor could be found back to his usual self. His laugh light and honest, crows feet at the outer corners of his eyes and dimples as deep as the ocean were visible when he grinned.

Chris began to look forward to school again, not because he could run and hide from everything that horrified him and reminded him of her, but because it made him happy. Because a boy with hair as red as Mars and as bright as the sun made him happy. He no longer walked through the halls with fear being his only company. That feeling of dread when the school day began to reach its end had left him. He was for once happy kissing his mama and papa goodnight, for he knew that on the next day when the sun rose over their town, he'd be with Connor again.

When the weekend came there was nothing to fear, for Connor would be staying over for a slumber party that Saturday. Connor was more than ecstatic when his parents had surprisingly allowed him to go, perhaps the knowledge of Chris also being religious had helped sway them, or perhaps they just wanted their son to be gone for a bit. Chris feared the latter.

But it didn't matter the reason, for as long as the boys were together, they were content.


End file.
